A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has been used in various electronic devices since it has a small size, implements a high capacitance, and may be easily mounted.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor has a structure in which internal electrodes having different polarities are alternately stacked between a plurality of dielectric layers.
A material of the dielectric layer may be a ferroelectric material. Since the ferroelectric material has piezoelectric characteristics, when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes to generate periodical vibrations while expanding and contracting a capacitor body depending on a frequency.
These vibrations may be transferred to a board through external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor and solders connecting the external electrodes and the board to each other, such that the entirety of the board may act as a sound reflecting surface to generate a vibration sound, known as a noise.
The vibration sound may correspond to an audio frequency causing listener discomfort. The vibration sound causing listener discomfort, as described above, is known as acoustic noise.
In a method of reducing such vibrations, there is an electronic component in which an interposer is disposed between the multilayer ceramic capacitor and the board.
However, in accordance with the trend toward for performance improvements and miniaturization of electronic devices, the necessity for an electronic component having a small size has increased. Therefore, demand for technology capable of effectively reducing vibration sound in a multilayer ceramic capacitor having a small size of 0804 (0.8 mm×0.4 mm) or less has increased.